


Going Nuts

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali shares a song with the rest of the team that causes them to have a good laugh at Kelley's expense. Feeling like maybe it went a little too far after Kelley stomps away, Hope finds her later and has a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nuts

Early 2013

Ali held her hands over the headphones on Ashlyn’s ears, holding them in place. She waited and waited until Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and she started laughing and Ali knew the keeper finally understood why she had been laughing so hard. Ash nearly fell over from laughter as she pulled the headphones off and cupped Ali’s face, pulling her into a kiss. 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Ash smirked as Ali pinched her arm.

“I hope it’s for more than just that.”

“Oh trust me, there is, like that thing you do with—” Ali clamped her hand over Ashlyn’s mouth, looking over to a very young Crystal asleep on the bed by them.

“Not in front of the baby,” Ali said softly, leaning up she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“I’m sure she’s heard worse.”

“We are not going to be responsible for sending her back with her mind filled with rubbish.”

“Rubbish?”

“If you don’t hurry, I’ll tell Hope without you.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I thought we agreed Hope was my friend.”

“I’ve known her longer.”

“So?”

“Finders keepers babe,” Ali grinned, kissing her again before dragging Ash outta the room. 

x-x-x

Hope had zero interesting in whatever Ali and Ash were up to, until Ali said Kelley’s name, and then the keeper became defensive. Kelley had quickly become her best friend, or well, her second best friend next to Carli, since the olympics. She wasn’t going to let anyone pick on the young defender, not even Ali, one of her most trusted back liners. 

“Don’t even—” Hope was cut off by Ash putting headphones over her ears. 

“Listen,” Ash said as music started. Hope glared at them, but a grin broke out on her face after the first line. Right then, she spotted Kelley walking onto the pitch and burst out laughing. They gained the attention of the whole team as Hope tried to calm herself, walking over to Carli and telling her to listen, gaining the same results. 

“What’s so funny?” Syd asked, walking up to Ali and Ash who were grinning. Ali pulled her phone out and searched the song, waiting till everyone was near by. Once the first line had finished everyone was laughing but Kelley.

“Wait.. what’s so funny?” Kelley asked, confused. She pouted at Hope who chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

“That’s something we can all see you saying.”

“Is not!” Kelley gasped, shoving the keeper away. She looked around at all her teammates, even the few young ones seemed to be getting a few chuckles out still. “You all are a bunch of assholes,” she pouted and stomped away, Christin quickly following after her.

x-x-x

Hope knew she wouldn’t be in good graces with Kelley that evening, but she had to at least try. So, when she came across the young woman sitting on the end of her bed her in room, her phone in her hands, she couldn’t help but walk in and sit next to her.

“Hey,” Hope said softly and Kelley looked up at her, “Everything ok?” Kelley looked back at the phone in her hands.

“That was my mom,” Kelley whispered. She sighed, looking back at Hope. “I know doing this means giving up a lot. Being on a pro team, getting these call ups, but it feels right. Yet, at the same time… missing my little cousin’s 5th birthday, and my other cousin’s wedding is coming up, and graduations, and anniversaries. It just adds up you know? It makes that degree I got, look a hell of a lot better than a muddy pair of cleats.” 

“Well, not all of us can be engineers,” Hope teased, not getting any reaction from Kelley, “but, I know what you mean. I also know, that gold we brought home from London, the gold we’ll bring home from Canada in a few years, the gold after that in Rio… they’ll help fill the void a little. What fills the void a lot though, are the moments we had like today. We’re family here Kell. We celebrate Cap’s kids’ birthdays and we go to each other's weddings and we celebrate with each other. We miss our real families but we have this one. Maybe we shouldn’t have picked on you today but—”

“No, no. I’m not upset about that,” Kelley interrupted and grinned at Hope, “I enjoyed it actually. I just wasn’t expecting my mom to call and for my cousin to say he missed me, he’s five now… I haven’t seen him since before this time last year.” Hope moved closer to Kelley and pulled her into a side hug.

“You know how to make it up to him?” Hope asked and Kelley looked up at her, “Keep winning.”

“You know what else will make it up to him?” Kelley asked snuggling into Hope’s side.

“Hmmm?” Hope asked placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Letting him be a ring bearer when he’s seven,” Kelley said and Hope nodded.

“Seven-year-olds don’t eat the rings, right?”

“No Hope, they’re too old for those shenanigans,” Kelley scoffed and Hope laughed.

“In your family, you never know.” 

“I don’t know Hope. You seem to be the one getting into all sorts of shenanigans lately,” Kelley said eyeing the woman. Hope eyed her right back before flipping Kelley underneath her. 

“Like what?” Hope asked, hovering dangerously over the small defender.

“Baby squirrel, you’s a sexy mother fucker,” Kelley sang perfectly with a straight face, causing Hope to laugh, collapsing on top of her. 

“Please don’t ever say that again when I’m trying to make a pass at you.”

“I can’t make that promise,” Kelley grinned, tilting Hope’s face up to kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song's Treasure by Bruno Mars and it's just the random first line but I pictured this as soon as I heard it the other day. So thoughts? Comments?


End file.
